


Stealth at its finest

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: Stiles Stilinski x ReaderPrompts:24.“Can you do me a favor?” “Is it illegal?” “Definitely.” “Good.”25.“I’m just gonna slo-mo walk out of here like a badass, don’t mind me.”Warning: Minor swearing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagines blog [POST](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/154002046836/can-i-pretty-please-get-24-and-25-with-stiles)
> 
> Requested by _squirels-angels-and-moose_ : _Can I pretty please get 24 and 25 with stiles? ☺️_
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles Stilinski x Reader_
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 24\. **“Can you do me a favor?” “Is it illegal?” “Definitely.” “Good.”**  
>  25\. **“I’m just gonna slo-mo walk out of here like a badass, don’t mind me.”**
> 
> Warning: Minor swearing

You weren’t that kind of person who had trouble follow you everywhere, mostly you were the one who followed it first. So, when Stiles approached you at school after class, you knew something was up.

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked him, leaning casually against your locker in the hallway.

Stiles didn’t hesitate, he straightforward asked you for a favor. **“Can you do me a favor?”**

You furrowed your brow out of curiosity. **“Is it illegal?”** You asked, narrowing your eyes.

He looked up and twitched his lips, then looked back at you and nodded firmly. **“Definitely.”**

Oh, this was going to be fun. **“Good.”** You agreed without second thoughts, trouble for you meant adventure. You’d deal with the consequences later.

Thanks to your stealth skills and a little help from Stiles, who was distracting his father and other police officers, you managed to ‘borrow’ a key from the desk of an agent and swiftly entered the evidence vault, looking for a yellow envelop with a cellphone in it. It clearly wasn’t that easy with the rest of the yellow envelopes inside the huge room. When you found it, you carefully opened the envelope trying not to break the seal and took out the phone, turning it on and going through the gallery. “Ugh, this guy shouldn’t take that many nude pics…” You whispered to yourself as you started to delete them and when you finished, you turned off the phone, put it back inside the envelope and returned it to the place where you’ve found it, getting out of the evidence vault as quickly as you could. Thankfully, nobody noticed you and you returned the key on the agent’s desk, signaling to Stiles that you were done.

“Uhm, you know what, I was talking nonsense, bye dad.” Stiles said to his father and got out of his office, walking up to you. “You done?” He whispered, making sure that no one heard him.

You smirked wickedly and shrugged. **“I’m just gonna slo-mo walk out of here like a badass, don’t mind me.”** You both walked out of the police station and you couldn’t help but ask Stiles whose phone that was. “Whose phone was it anyways?”

“You probably don’t wanna know…” Stiles replied while getting in his Jeep.

“We still getting paid, though?” He nodded with a smile. “Now that’s great. We saved another dudes’s ass.”


End file.
